


I believe I can fly~

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Doggo wants to see what Hearth sees in Death so he decides to flirt with the god to see what happens. It so happens that Hearth hears them.Challenge accepted.





	I believe I can fly~

**Author's Note:**

> ASK:  
> Doggo wants to see what Hearth sees in Death so he decides to flirt with the god to see what happens. It so happens that Hearth hears them

Doggo walks out of his room and heads to the kitchen.

He glances over to the couch and sees Hearth watching a movie with Death sitting on his lap with his head in the crook of his shoulder and his arms around Hearth lazily. He looked like he was gonna fall asleep while watching the movie.

It got him thinking for awhile now. Everytime he heard his roommate and his boyfriend go at it, Hearth sounds like he is having the best time of his life! Yes, it could be do to Death being Hearth’s soul mate and all but…

He was a curious guy.

Is Death really good in bed? He can even make the quite Hearth be so loud when they fucked, maybe Death got some talent when under those sheets!

Hearth leaned into Death, not like he needed to, they were already glued together. “Hey sugar skull, I want to get up, we finished all the popcorn.”

“nuuuuuuu.” Death held on tighter, “stay.” But Hearth only smiled and laid the skeleton down on the couch as he got up.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He paused the movie, grabbed the bowl, and went inside the kitchen.

The tiny god only frowned and sat up, clearly waiting for the flame to return.

Doggo decided to test out the waters…

The dog god walked over and sat next to Death, who only gave him a side glance and dismissed him.

It seemed he didn’t want to have the other god looking at him.

“So how you doing today?~” Orion leaned towards him the slightest bit.

Death’s head whipped around to face him, his face was scrunched up with suspicion and mistrust. He must of heard the slight hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

Well, no turning back now.

Orion put his paw on Death’s leg, rubbing and moving up ever so slowly.

“I was wondering. If you can make Hearth sound he is in heaven, can you make me too? You're not bad looking either.”

“take your hand off my leg before you lose it.”

Death was firm, and looked very upset. Doggo decided to push it.

A very warm hand settled on his shoulder.

Maybe not.

Orion felt a angry presents looming over him, and the look Death had told him everything. He was fucked.

“Doggo.”

Hearth’s voice sounded a lot more threatening than he ever heard before.

-

Outside the dorms, in the grassy feilding behind the building. The goddesses of knowledge and war were walking with their hands laced together.

They just decided to head back into the dorms when they heard high pitch screaming.

Right after they hear glass shattering and a beaten up doggo getting thrown out his dorm window, still screaming.

They heard the rare laughter of the smaller Death god and Hearth screaming at Orion.

“And if you ever touch him ever again I swear I won’t hold back!!”

Hearth sounded livid, no. more so.

Words can’t describe how much hate and anger Hearth’s words held.

….

“I never knew Doggo screamed like a girl.”

“FUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!! Oh my stars I wish I was there to see the whole thing!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
